Big Time Rush on Board
by Jet Black Hair
Summary: What happens if Big Time Rush goes on board the S.S. Tipton for a concert that would define if they could have a summer tour? Big Time Trouble and Romance Mix-ups.
1. Prologue with Author's Note

**BIG TIME RUSH ON BOARD**

What happens if the Big Time Rush goes on board the S.S. Tipton for a concert in New Zealand, their probably last concert due to the cancelled tour? Big Time Trouble. Kendall is actually seasick. James can't stop checking out the girls on board. Carlos meets Zack and Woody which causes a lot of mayhem around the ship. And Logan might be ending Bailey and Cody's relationship. But what if London also falls for Logan? Worse part is, Kelly might be jealous of Kendall and Jo. And she'll be taking any opportunities for Kendall to finally feel the same way as her. Even if it takes to imitating Jo.

_Author's Note_

Hi! So I'm really new in this, It's not really a chapter but I'd like to say a few words :)

I have been reading fanfiction for a real long time and this is the only time I thought of finally making my own. I'm a real rusher so I started off with this romance story.

It's alternately the views of Kelly in Big Time Rush and Bailey in Suite Life on Deck.

I hope you'll be giving honest reviews to improve my writing skills!

also, a quick shoutout to my friend Anica!

Good luck in your fanfics! :


	2. Chapter 1

**BIG TIME ON BOARD**

CHAPTER 1: You're not taking the private jet this time.

"DOGS!"

Ugh, there goes that annoying and unbearable scream Gustavo lets out whenever he has a huge announcement or a record to deal with.

I flatten out my pencil skirt and grab my planner. And as I do this, I stand up from the stool and sneak out quietly. I see Gustavo rubbing his forehead with his fingers, he seems really worried about something yet I'm not really sure of it, I take a quick glance at my planner and as I open it, a pool of invitations, schedules, and other memos come out. I grab these in a bunch and keep them in a pile in a table beside me and browse the events. Well. The main events for this month is the boys' world tour. Yes, I'm kinda the assistant of the Big Time Rush. Probably the hottest boy-band. I point my finger at some schedules that need adjusting due to the tardiness of the boys, Carlos, James, Logan and yes, Kendall. Kendall Donald Knight. He's kinda the leader of the band but he doesn't like being called that. I just usually call him Kendall. I don't really get to talk to him if it's not business-related. But I get a few text messages from him sometimes.

I put the memos back to my planner and force it shut. I grab my pen and I start to head out Gustavo's office. I look back, and into my shock, Gustavo lets out another command.

" KELLY! Go get the dogs, ASAP! I have something important to announce!"

I then hurry out to the knob, but as I look back again to say something,

"But, Gustavo, our private.."

"NOW!" Gustavo interrupts, I look down and hurry out.

I slam the door shut and let out a sigh, I look at the carpet. I notice how my Ocean Blue heels contrast to the lush red carpet, perfectly groomed. But as I look down, the pen hanging from my planner falls out. As I was about to pick it up when A hand also comes down to reach for the pen. I look up and to my joy, I see Kendall. He's in his usual getup, leather jacket newly washed, a striped shirt up, and his gray jeans. Perfect Outfit, not yet the actual concert, but still looks well dressed. He hands out my ball point pen to me and I give of a smile.

" Clumsy Kelly, here's your pen." He says. "Came at the right time, huh? Am I late?"

"Gee, thanks Kendall." I mumble, I know I look like a tomato smiling, but who cares? People don't usually notice me blush. Well, it's true. My complexion won't really notice or show off anything red. I mean, don't I put enough rosy pink blush on? I slip my pen to my planner.

"So, where do I sit first? The others are probably saying their good byes" He tells me.

"I guess you could just sit there first," I say, pointing to the empty couch, perfect for two people to share with. I cross my fingers hoping he'd ask me to sit with him. But he puts his leg up the glass coffee table and goes on his phone. Looking really intense and somehow worried.

I noticed how grim Kendall looked today. His eyes have weird eyebags surrounding them which goes to show he's been thinking about someone probably the whole night. His hair looks alright, bed hair most likely. He somehow looks flushed today, his complexion doesn't seem right. But oh well, I just sit in a single chair, browsing my phone. But into my surprise, Kendall pats the empty seat beside him and I was just signalled to sit beside him. I give off a smile and sit beside him, his arms wrapped behind me. I'm not really sure if around me, or he's just resting them on the couch but whatever! He's real close to me. We turn to each other and I swore I saw his face brighten up, we grew closer, until Carlos rushes into the hall.

Carlos, as always, wearing his usual helmet. He wears a sweater and pairs it with a vest. In the same texture as Kendall's only it's a bit darker. His sweater definitely goes well with his vest. It's plain red. His shoes match with them as well. He comes in having a race with no other than James. James just joins in cause he has nothing else to do.

James looks well. His hair is all flushed to his left. And it's really brown, definitely matches his eyes. His plaid polo works well with his bleached jeans. I see him holding out a mirror as he rushes through the hall. But we can't ever forget, Logan.

Logan comes in with Camille on his arms. Logan is wearing a plain black and red shirt paired with a dark blue felt hoodie. His hair perfectly up and his arms perfectly protecting Camille. Logan seems happy with Camille. He brushes off her bangs off her face and gives her a long kiss. He then waves farewell. But Camille sheds off a little tear and runs back to Logan's arms. And drags herself out of Rocque Records.

The boys gather around the couch me and Kendall used to wait on. Kendall helps me up the chair and we all get together. The boys' baggages just arrived and it seems that everyone packed enough. We were all set and James and Carlos couldn't shut up. Logan is still on the phone with Camille. Oh how she worries. Me and Kendall stare at each other for a brief moment until,

"EXCELLENT!" Gustavo interrupts. "Now, that everyone's here, I'd like to announce something!"

Everyone stops what they're doing and takes a gulp.

"You're taking a cruise ship"

And for a brief moment, Everyone is in awe.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: Stopping by New Zealand

"MR. MOSEBY! MR. MOSEBY! WHERE IS MY NEW WARDROBE FROM DADDY?"

I hear over the door, actually, not just me. Everyone hears London's daily problems. A new zit, dirty heels, stained skirts. What else? Her unicorn's water broke? I open the door and scream in return,

"WELL IT'S DEFINITELY NOT IN MR. MOSEBY' S TOILET, LONDON!"

I slam the door shut and cover myself under the sheets. Oh no. I just screamed at London, London Tipton. I didn't like that. And I KNOW I shouldn't have done that. I lift my head up for more oxygen. I lift my head up and scoot down to the farthest of my bed to take my phone. I take it quickly and smile. It's Cody. Finally, someone normal.

"Hello?" I quickly answer

"Hey Bailey. What's up?" His voice relaxes me.

"I'm fine, you?"

"Missing you, hey come down by the lobby. I have something to show you, something you'll definitely love."

"Is that you?"

"No, silly. Just come down, quick."

He puts down the phone and I stand up. I run to my closet and open it as wide as I could, another date with Cody. Wow. Well not really date, but I'm sure it's something real special. I'm excited, I browse through my limited clothing supply wishing it was as much as London's wardrobe, but going back to reality.

I find an exotic blue dress which I paired with a white button down jacket. As for my footwear, I use my trusty brown boots back from Texas. I take a quick glance at myself in the mirror and let my bangs down, I straighten my hair. Quickly put on some lip gloss and head out. I go down to the lobby finding tons of posters of my all-time favorite boy band, Big Time Rush.

Big Time Rush? Having a concert? And we're stopping by? This is like, a dream? Who DOESN'T wanna see Kendall Knight or James Diamond or Carlos Garcia? Or, THE Logan Mitchell? Yes, I'm practically in LOVE with Logan. Well, he's somehow 2 or 3 years older than me, but back in Texas, some of my old pals there are married with people older than them. But it's love, so whatever.

My mind snaps back into reality. Oh right, Cody. Cody Martin. My boyfriend for 2 and almost 3 months. It's actually funny how me and him fell in love. But as I see Cody downstairs, I immediately rush to him. He's wearing a plain red shirt paired with a black cardigan with white stripes. I take a quick look at his white pants which he also pairs with black sneakers. I then run to his arms and he gives me a little kiss on the cheek. I smile for a moment and he releases me from his arms and holds my hands.

"So, Bailey. I wanted to tell you something, Something real special." he tells me,

"Well, tell me silly!"

"Right our 3rd month anniversary is this coming Friday?"

"Yeahh, What about it? If its about gifts, well I'm afraid its too early, Cody!"

"Is it? Well then I guess I shouldn't give you these!"

He then surprises me with two tickets to Big Time Rush's first stop of their tour, New Zealand. I giggle in excitement which leads me to jumping. He controls my jumping as he kissed me right on the lips. Magical. Oh how I wish he did that earlier, but the moment was still perfect. He calms me down as he brings me back to the ground after lifting me up. I give him a quick hug,

"Oh you knew how much I loved these guys?" I ask. I never knew he'd know about my choices in music and boy bands.

"Oh come on Bailey, Don't tell me you love them more than you're boyfriend."

"Well of course! I love you more than anything," I give him a quick wink and here comes Zack with another girl in his arms,

"Well maybe if you got me tickets to those, like them!" the girl, demanding Zack to get her a ticket to the same concert, points at me and Cody's direction. "Maybe we could've lasted longer! Or at least give a ticket just for me if you don't wanna watch with me!" she says her last words and walks out of Zack,

Zack then slouches on one of the chairs in the lounge. Sipping lemonade from an unknown source. He practically doesn't care. I nudge Cody to ask him what's wrong even though its real obvious he's been rejected, again. Cody gives me the annoyed look and I'm real sure he's gonna act sarcastic to his twin brother. I give the same look to him and this time, I ain't going sarcastic on Zack. He doesn't look good.

"Zack?" I ask in a mellow tune, he looks up to me in a gloomy mood. "Are you alright?"

As I try to spark up a conversation that will hopefully lighten up his mood, I take a seat and then he starts telling me everything.

"Well, this girl. She's a huge fan of Big Time Rush. And me and her are having our first monthsarry, she was kinda expecting a ticket for Big Time Rush's concert in New Zealand. But I only gave her these," He then hands me a bracelet out of painted macaroni adorned with little jewels on them.

"You gave her an edible bracelet?" I ask in disgust. I can hint the cheese. Probably Zack just got this from his breakfast and dipped them in acrylic paint. How thoughtful of Zack!

"It's not edible if you'd dip them in blood!" He says in delight.

I then take a look at the bracelet. Ew. Just, disgusting. It is blood, I mean, it is a red macaroni bracelet. Where did he get the blood? I suddenly lift my head up and return the bracelet. I then leave in disgust. I try to look for Cody again but he's probably gone somewhere else.

Well, there's nothing left to do but get myself involved in something. I take the stairs and I hear girls gushing about Big Time Rush.

"OH EM GEE! I heard Big Time Rush is gonna take the S.S. Tipton going to New Zealand!"

"MY GOSH! REALLY? I am soooo gonna be close with Carlos now! BFF! Boat Friends Forever!"

I hear them squealing and gushing the whole time. Big Time Rush? On Board? WITH US? This is like, my only opportunity to meet Logan Mitchell! But what if he's bossy? Is he the kind of guy who needs tons of security? But, he'll be on a cruise ship. He's definitely going to the pool, and cross fingers, SHRITLESS! I badly want to join their group but as I try to step forward, the girls leave for class.

Oh right, we have class. In 5 minutes, Ms. Emma will be expecting us. I rush back to my room to quickly change my outfit. I can't wear this expensive dress to class! I arrive at my room only to find London in a huge pile of clothes. Yup, you guessed it. Her new "wardrobe" has arrived.

"BAILEY!" She screams in terror, what now? She can't find a pair of earrings?

"Yeah? Look, London. I'm in a hurry, YOU are in a hurry. Ms. T is expecting us in her room in 3 minutes, Come on London!" I say in a hurry, as I rush to the door, she's definitely annoyed of me. I screamed at her this morning, I tell her to hurry up while her mascara is flowing down her face.

"It's not my wardrobe always!" I look back for a moment as she says, sobbing.

"There's some boy band going on board the ship for a concert in New Zealand!"

And as I hear this, I'm in complete shock.

**_Author's Note for Chapters 1-2_**

****Hi! Yeah, so i'm real new at this thing. And I'm a real huge fan of Big Time Rush. Soo, if at least 2 or 3 good reviews show up, i'll be publishing Chapter 3, :)

The stories are alternately perspectives of Kelly (Big Time Rush) and Bailey (Suite Life on Deck)

Enjoy! :)


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: What happened to the Private Jet?

Ever since I heard a few minutes ago about everyone taking a cruise ship for the tour, I was really excited. I started planning in my head where I can get a new tankini that will definitely match me and my sun-kissed body. Where can I get one in a day? Nearest swimwear store is down the block. Maybe if I tell Gustavo I have to go to the toilet, I can make a run for it. I can run to the swimwear store and find the perfect swimwear and flip flops.

But as the seconds go by, everyone is complaining. Carlos and James can't stop asking questions about the private jet. Well, it's actually something to think about. We can't use a cruise ship for a world wide tour! But into my shock, Gustavo announces something else,

"The tour was cancelled." He says with such a grim look.

"But, but why? Everything is packed! The team, the crew, the boys.." I say but Gustavo yet to interrupt me.

"The company won't be pushing with the tour. There will only be one, and when I mean one, I mean this is your only destination for a concert. You're going, to New Zealand." He announces.

Wait, NEW ZEALAND? No, no! This can't be! We can't have a stop over there! I mean, that's where Jo is. That's where Kendall will be wishing to find Jo. That's where.. You know what? Nevermind. It's not like Jo would be on the boat. I mean, she's probably shooting her scenes somewhere else.

"If we're dropping by New Zealand, using a cruise ship. We're on top of water, right?" Logan asks in curiosity

"Well duh, Logan! What's wrong?" I answer in sarcasm.

"Well, I'm actually seasick." Kendall says and he takes a gulp. This is perfect! He'll be sea sick so he'll probably think of himself more than Jo due to his sickness.

"You can just stay in your room, I'll just serve you whatever you need." I say in delight yet still worried.

"Aren't there servants there for that?" Carlos asks while he's busy wrestling James. Ugh, thanks Carlos! You surely made Kendall feel special with me.

"Well we'll be leaving in 20 minutes. S.S. Tipton will be stopping by the bay in 30 minutes, so you have 10 minutes to prepare. You know, change any attire. There's a pool in the ship so you could bring some beachwear and cold outfits." Gustavo says and he comes back to his office.

I go to Kendall but he's still checking out his phone for details about New Zealand. Please, he's researching about Jo! I then leave to get my things, I buy a few swimwears perfect for a cruise ship and stuff them to my luggage. I only have 2 trolley bags for a week in the cruise ship. It won't be long, it's just one week. One, whole week with just Kendall and other, normal people. Whatever.

We then get on the bus to the bay, perfect. Everyone's luggage is in another bus. The equipment and other stuff needed for the concert will be set up in the actual concert place so we have nothing to worry about. I wonder why the boys still wanted the private jet. I mean, a cruise ship is double the fun! There will definitely be a pool, our own headquarters, a bar. Nice.

25 minutes later we're on the actual ship with all our luggage in our room. I give out the keys, James acquired his own room, well how nice! Carlos and Logan will just share a room, and Kendall being the sea sick one, I volunteered to share a room with him to take care of him. He just nods cause he's definitely not paying attention, he's dizzy and needs some rest.

I take him to his room, and I set up his clothes in the closet provided. He's asleep. Perfect. I take out some Capri army green pants paired with a plain black tank top. And go inside the comfort room, I take of all my clothes quickly and not dare to lock the door. Come on, kendall won't be awake till night. So I take a quick rinse, I come out and try to cover myself in the shower but into my surprise, Kendall opens the door in shock. I accidentally drop my towel. Oh no.

All this shame, it's humiliating. He just shuts the door again in disgust probably,

"WELL YOU COULD LOCK IT!" Kendall screams, I knew he was disgusted.

"Who knew you'd be awake by then!" I reply, I quickly put in my clothes I took from my bag, I wore inside a bikini I rarely used. And hurry out, not taking any look at Kendall. Humiliation. I just exposed myself to a pop star. Why the heck would you do that, Kelly? Why?

I run to the ground floor and see everyone downstairs. Carlos and James in the sunbathing area, Logan near the fruit shake stand. Well, everything is going alright. There are not a lot of children their age cause they're still in class so probably in a few hours they could meet people their age. I then see a man, probably the guy in charge of the concierge or maybe the captain's ally?

I then try to meet up with him. I read his name tag, somehow tarnished because of the golden tag. He pinned it orderly on his left pocket of his outfit. I giggle a bit, he looks like a captain, but as you see his weird legs with his shorts, I was totally in disgust. But oh well, I walk towards him.

"Mr. Moseby?" I ask, the man then looks toward my direction and approaches me handing me a drink. I observe the drink carefully, perfect. It's a tropical shake to cool down the heat, Theres a watermelon hanging on top of the glass adorned with an umbrella. I take a quick sip of the cooling drink and take a glance at him.

"You must be Ms. Kelly? Gustavo's assistant?" he asks me.

I return with a quick nod as I'm still rather distracted by the taste of the tropical drink. There's a hint of mangoes in this once, I can taste. And I'm often stirring the umbrella.

He then offers me his hand and I take it, leaving the drink on the table near me. Oh how I wish I got the name of the drink before leaving it behind to waste. It tasted real good, something real exotic. But as I leave it behind, Mr. Moseby drags me around, well, not really drag, tour. He tours me around the pool, the other function rooms, places to go and not to go to. I take note of all of these cause the boys, especially Carlos, James and Logan, need it more than I.

As he finishes the tour, he drops me infront of the bar. Strictly for adult use only. He leaves me with a short wink. Oh I got it! Maybe he's suggesting I'd get a drink tonight. Well too bad, I'll be busy taking care of, oh wait. I can't!

I won't dare! I just exposed my body to Kendall by accident. I blew my chance. I'm probably hunting him right now because of my body. Ugh, I'm still humiliated. How can I sleep near him if he'll just remember what happened?

I slowly creep back to my room while Kendall is still in deep slumber. I start to slouch on the floor and stare at the clock. Well it's almost lunch, finally. Then, I remember. I have to remind all of the boys they have lunch with the captain. I poke Kendall up, hoping he forgot what he saw. He wakes up with darker eyebags,

"Kendall, we have lunch with the captain. Get up, I'll clean you." I offer him, he nods and I drag him from bed.

"Well, take off your jacket for one!" I say, still scared to touch him too much

"Can you take it off for me? I'm really dizzy" he says in such a hung-over volume.

I take it off slowly revealing a shirt, his eyes look really tired and I suggest he shouldn't go to lunch, or even dinner. But still, it's our first day on the boat. So I take of his shirt as well which reveals his muscular body. I take a wet and cold towel and rub his chest. He looks like he finds the rubbing soothing and falls asleep again. I want to take off his pants badly, but I feel I might disturb him. So I just go to his luggage and find a red and white striped sweater. It reminds me of the dock and the sailors I met on the boat so I made him wear that, I make him take a strong mint and spray a bit of perfume. Then I brush his hair to the right and I accidentally grow closer to him, I'm too close to his face so I try to give space but he pushes me to him and his lips met mine. It lasted for 20 seconds and he lifts my head up. And stares into my eyes, I'm blushing probably, But why did he do that? Until I knew it was too good to be true, he then tells me,

"Jo, oh how I missed you."

And for that moment, I drag him up and leave the toilet to cry. Should I be happy about this or sad he sees me as someone else?


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: THIS CLOSE TO POP STARS

Class is almost over. 3 more minutes and we're off, free. Ms. T hasn't given us much homework to do, London still applying her elite glossy pink lip gloss. I can say she's real nervous of the boy band coming here. So what if it's a boy band? We were able to see some singers here for some time, nothing much happens. Why does she seem so eager to see them? It's almost Lunch, classes end early today cause the captain has lunch with some elite people. Probably the boy band. But somehow Big Time Rush still drifts into my mind. What if they're really coming aboard the ship?

The bell rings and everyone is adjourned. Cody helps me up my chair and lets me sit on my desk. I sit and stare at his eyes, perfect. He pulls me down to kiss me and it was magical. We knew people were watching but whatever. It's love. It was supposed to last longer until we heard girls screaming, even London was there in the crowd.

I rush down forgetting about Cody in the room, I left my things on my desk wishing Cody brought them to my room. I run down the stairs and the crowd thickens, it's true. Big Time Rush IS on board the S.S. Tipton, rumor has it they came here after breakfast and will be having lunch with the captain. Their tour will start in New Zealand and they just HAD to use the ship.

Kendall looks drunk but he seems he's in love with some girl, I haven't seen her on board though, but I've also seen her in most of their concerts. James is actually trying to take girls to the lunch but Carlos is just being approached by girls. I try to take a quick glance of Logan through the large crowd and I was able to go to the front, pushing through the girls. Until, London pushes me on the floor. I fall on the floor while London is in Logan's arms, I look up and see Logan push London away and help me up. His hand, it's really warm. He's wearing a cardigan just the same as Cody's only it's in Green and White which he paired with a black long sleeved shirt and shorts that drop until his knee with sneakers. Perfect for lunch with the mayor, his hair perfectly styled up.

As he helps me up, the security shoos of the girls back to their normal lives as the boys go have lunch in the resto bar. Logan lets go of my hand slowly but looks back. He gives off a little wave and is rushed by James. I just watch him leave and close the door shut. I, just had an interaction with Logan Mitchell. He just brushed off London. And I'm actually watching their concert. But here's the thing. Cody, is still waiting for me.

I run back up the stairs and only to find Cody leaving me a message in the door saying I should proceed to my room. I quickly go to my room and see Cody viewing a scrapbook I did just for Logan.

"You know, that's really secret and private." I mumble, his attention turns toward me for a second and signals me to sit beside him. As I do so, he puts his right arm over my shoulder and the scrapbook on me and his legs. We browse through my crazy obsessions over Big Time Rush most especially Logan. He sees a piece of description about Logan's footwear size, favorite Ice Cream flavor, number of shoes, etc.

"You never knew my shoe size," he says in a lonely tune,

"Well you never asked for it, so I didn't bother." I say, hoping he'd let go of the book and finally change the subject. Instead, he lets his arm go and he helps me up.

"Why don't we sneak in the resto bar so I can get you some.." And Cody's interrupted by numerous knocks on the door. And comes in full-blast is Woody.

Zack's literally on top of Woody. He's been giving out piggy back rides probably, I guess. Woody then drops Zack into the floor and bang goes his head.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" I scream in terror, I could've sworn I heard something crack. Cody helps him up and I slap Woody in his right arm.

"OW!" Woody shouts in pain,

"Next time, give your passenger a SAFER landing." I say, picking up my scrap book and keeping it in a compartment below my bed.

"And who are theeyyyy?" Zack takes my scrapbook from my hands and starts browsing them. Woody grows nearer to the book and starts laughing at the boys' faces. Few seconds later, I was humiliated after Zack shows a revealing picture of me with their poster. I turn red and slap them with the book and quickly hide it under the covers. I drag Cody out the room, probably still laughing about the photo. I'm seriously annoyed by Zack every time he has no girl to impress.

Lunch is almost over and Cody and I are near the restobar. If me and him pull this off, maybe I could even get a table close to Logan's. So as me and Cody sneak in, we take a table near them. I have the closest table probably to the boys and I see Kendall leaning over the same girl again. I finally know her name until their manager calls her name,

"KELLY!" he screams, I can see the annoyed look on the lady. She lets go of Kendall but Kendall just pulls her in.

"I can't move!" She screams, she doesn't seem so sad of not being let go. I mean, how would YOU feel if a popstar prefers being in your arms? I see the manager just moves away and has a friendly conversation with the captain. I try to pull of a waitress look so I could get a better view of Logan. But my cover's been blown as London comes in quick. She screams,

"BAILEY! CODY!" Great. Thanks London! You've done such great help in making us look like ADULTS!

"Hiiii, London! Why don't we head out for some.." I reply quick and into my surprise, Logan interrupts saying,

"Oh so that's your name? Bailey. Bailey, hey come over here for a sec will ya?"

I draw closer and my face grows nearer to his and yet he whispers something to my ears, I giggle a bit and before I reply, Cody, trying to become the over protective boyfriend ever, comes in,

"Uhm, that's MY girlfriend you're saying sweet nothings to so I suggest you forward them to me first then I'll make sure I C.C. that to her soon as possible." Cody says, ugh. He just gave the worst impression a fangirl could ever have to a popstar. I see Logan's sudden frown and starts playing around his soup. I then see James holding a lucky fan in his arms, oh how I wish Logan could do that as well! The girl looks really pretty and she seems lucky today.

Cody drags me out of the restaurant and we both drift to our headquarters without a thing said. It's actually kinda obvious he's jealous. I might, and just might, like Logan. And not as the popstar kind, more like, the boyfriend type. Logan's just meters away from me and he's only 2 or 3 years older so I obviously stand a chance if only I had more connection. But I also remember, I thought he had a relationship with a girl from Palm Woods. Uhm, what's that name again.. Camille! Yeah, Camille. She really didn't get so popular but eh, Logan could be mine.

I come back to my room and see London in a long night dress. She looks stunning. Her dress is real long but reveals half of her legs at the side. It's plain black. The cloth looks silky. The boom here is that her heels are real high and sparkling golden. Her shoes match her hoops and her hair is swept to the side in lush curls. She applies more red lipstick and puts on golden bracelets which totally completes the outfit.

"Wow." Is all I could say to compliment London.

"Yeah, yeah, Bailey! I know you're just jealous, cause you couldn't compare these to that!" she says, rudely replying to my compliment. She points to my worn out boots, I knew it. I knew I should've bought new boots on our last stop over. I quickly take them off and go under the sheets. I accidentally prick my back with the scrapbook I left.

I stand up from the bed quickly and tick off the book away and go under the covers. I can still hear London's blabbering about her dress, her heels, her makeup. Whatever. I don't need those. At least I have a stable boyfriend.

Then comes in is a usual voice. I hear Carlos! Carlos Garcia! Up close with me, I quickly come up from the covers and open the door. As I open the door, cheese comes up at my whole face. I shut the door and hear the laughters of Carlos, Zack and Woody. I knew they'd meet up eventually. I wipe off the cheese and see London giggle. She takes a bit of cheese from my nose and tastes it. She then spits it back on my face saying,

"EW. CHEESE."

"WELL WHAT DID YOU THINK IT IS? YELLOW LIPGLOSS?" I say in annoyance, I rush to the comfort room and rinse myself. I then realize I straightened my hair today, Aww. I wasted it. I take a few clothes from my closet and see London rush out trying to avoid any cheese. I get some short jeans that fall until my knees, and pair it with a dark blue top with short puffed sleeves. The ribbon detail in the chest makes the outfit look girly which I like and will definitely impress Cody, or Logan. I finalize my outfit with dark blue flats with a ribbon on top. I take a quick look at my phone and receive a message from Cody. He puts a sad face emoticon in the message with a long sorry letter. I don't bother reading it since I'm rather too distracted by the fact that Logan might come close to me.

I head out the room and see James with more girls. I also take a quick glance at Kendall who looks really troubled and is being dragged by Kelly. Then I see Carlos pranking more people with Zack and Woody. They seem to be having a good time. I go down the stairs and see it's 4pm. The sun looks like it disappeared for a moment and the sky is covered in a thick layer of clouds. I come out to the pool and see Logan sitting down all alone. I hurriedly approach him as I see him look at me. He stands up and he tries to go to my direction but a hoard of girls block my way leaving me to slip on the floor.

My back hurts. I slipped, again. Why do I seem so clumsy today? As I look up I see Logan's face once again. He helps me up and asks me if I'd want to stay in his room first. I nod as I stare into his eyes and next thing I see is a cold towel over my forehead. And Logan in my left. I give him a smile and try standing up but instead he pushes me down the plush pillows surrounding me. I'm at ease. My back still aches but seeing Logan taking care of me just makes me feel better.

"Hey, you feeling better now?" he asks, I see he looks really worried but I wonder why. It's not really his fault. It's the stupid group of girls. But anyway, I nod slightly and reply,

"I've been better." I try to sit up once again and see Logan with me all alone and a fondue. Perfect. Me and him dine on a fondue and a small banquet all to ourselves. Probably he missed out dinner for me, we talk about nonsense but still made sense in our minds. Like, weird findings about planets in the Milky Way or the perfect way to ride the bull in Texas. Me and him clicked right away, until my phone starts ringing, I try to stand up to get it but Logan answers it not minding who was the caller.

He then puts it on loudspeaker and says,

"Hello? This isn't Bailey but she's perfectly fine." Logan says.

I hear the loudspeaker on my phone blearing with none other than a worried Cody's voice,

"Where did you take Bailey." Cody answers in such tone that scares us both. We put down the phone and he helps me up. But before I run to meet Cody, he pulls me close to him and gives me a long hug But before I was put down again, Cody opens the door and sees me and Logan's lips locked. I look at him with a lot of explanation stuck in my head ready to be spitted out but Cody just drops the bouquet of flowers probably for me on the floor and runs.


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: GET READY FOR THE BLONDE WIG, KELLY.

"Kendall, come on. Let's go back to our room." I say in such a way he'd be able to finally fall asleep and be taken by Freight Train.

"Come on, Jo! Let's go back to the pool together, a-looooone" he says and just collapses again. I call security and in a snap, Freight Train takes Kendall to his room. I leave Kendall in the comfort room to puke while me and Freight Train talk.

"I know what game you're playing. " Freight Train says, I gulp in fright. "And it won't look good once you guys get off the boat. I suggest, you start correcting Kendall so now problems happen when he REALLY sees the love of his life." After he says these, he leaves and slams the door shut.

I stomp my foot on the floor as he leaves. I thought about what he said, it's true. What IF we get down this boat and he still expects me as Jo? What if he sees me AND Jo and finds out I've been fooling him around. I slouch on my bunk bed and threw away my annoying heels across the room. I hide under the blankets and almost forgot that I still haven't washed off my make up, I knock on the door of the toilet and there I see Kendall, still puking. I take a towel and wipe off his body, I fix him first. I strip off all his clothing and start wiping his body so he'd be ready for another deep snooze.

Once I was through, I dress him in a normal shirt and turtle boxers. Then I drag him out of the room and tuck him to bed. But as I was ready to undress myself, He pulls me close to him and gives me yet another long and satisfying kiss. I pull myself away and he finally shuts his eyes. I look back once again just to make sure. And take my sleepwear. As I dress up in the washroom, I wash off all the makeup I used up today. I then clothe myself in a regular shirt with baggy pants that fall near my ankle. I get out of the washroom and put my used clothes in the hamper.

I tuck myself to sleep but unfortunately I couldn't sleep so well. I thought all about what happened in just one day. The drama, the humiliation. Even the mix-up. Will Kendall ever snap himself out of this? I then wonder, why can't I tell Kendall that I'm Kelly, not Jo? Then the reality snaps back, Its because I like Kendall. But no, no, NO! He's younger than me, he's still in love with Jo and if ever he wasn't seasick, he wouldn't kiss me, two times in a day! Is this how intense he is with Jo?

I also think, I should make this last. This is my only chance with Kendall, I should, imitate Jo. I then finally shut my eyes and get some rest. I turn to Kendall's side, which is my left and see him, about to puke. I rush to the room before Kendall starts opening his mouth and get two basins, One for cleansing. And one for puking. I then realize, I have to stay up all night.

The next day, I wake up much earlier than Kendall. It's 8 am, Saturday. Clear weather, sun's shining bright. I think of Kendall, I clean his puking basin and add more ice to the cleansing basin. I leave the two basins the same place I got them and go towards my luggage. I slowly take out a plain teal top until my elbows and pair them with Capri pants in forest green. I also grab a pair of simple sandals and head to the washroom and quickly take a bath. Lathering myself, I somehow sense today's gonna be frantic. I quickly clothe myself and check on Kendall. He's still obviously seasick so I leave a note with big font so he could read it well.

I then hurry down the stairs and into my surprise, I stepped on a big glob of cheese. Yes, you heard it right, glob of cheese. I take off the cheese from my sandals and go to the pool. There I see Carlos and some two boys I think his age. I dip my feet in the water to rinse off anymore cheese. I then rise from the pool and reattach my sandals. I sit down in a couch and start viewing my plans for today. Oh look, none yet. So I guess I'm free.

I hop off the couch to start looking around. I see a Texan girl with Logan. I think she's the one whose boyfriend was being over protective. I approach Logan and try to start a conversation with both of them. I find out her name is Bailey. From Texas. She studies here. We all have a friendly conversation talking about the boys, the band and the rockstar experience. But then she brings up that her boyfriend is on the verge on breaking up with her and leaves too quickly.

"You didn't go to the dinner last night," I mention, he didn't show up but we really didn't bother due to the fact that he kinda caused an accident.

He gives his usual smirk saying, "Yeah, I had to take care of Bailey. I'm sure you didn't go as well."

"I went, probably only me, Carlos and Gustavo cared to show up." I say in my defense. I had to attend cause this time we have to talk about more private things. Carlos barely paid attention due to the large amount of food before him and the girls adoring him so we were able to talk about how our tour got cancelled and how New Zealand is our only stopover this month.

"Well, the Recording Company has been running low and not a lot of people bought tickets for other countries but the president of New Zealand insisted they have their one and only Big Time Rush concert. So they'll just be performing there. The Company is suggesting that if Big Time Rush is a hit in atleast one performance, they'll push through with the Summer Tour. So, we were suggesting that Big Time Rush would perform in this ship for a night for the viewers so that we could still have a sure shot for the Summer Tour." Gustavo explains to all listeners.

Carlos' attention was called but it was pretty obvious he didn't hear it so we just continue discussing it with the captain and Mr. Moesby. We finished the discussion around 9pm and I rushed back to me and Kendall's room only finding out that Kendall's been in perfect slumber.

As I discuss this with Logan, he starts telling me why he wasn't able to go to dinner. Saying that he had to take care of Bailey. And as me and Logan stand up for breakfast, cheese just splatters all over us again.

"HEY!" Me and Logan scream. It's definitely Carlos. But into my surprise, he has two allies now. Two kids who are named Zack and Woody. I seen this "Zack" before, I think he has a twin.

Me and Logan are soaking wet of cheese and we depart back to our headquarters to change our outfit for breakfast. As I come back to my room with Kendall, Kendall starts sitting up and cleansing himself. He's starting to get better. Which is actually worse for me. So I run back to the lobby and try to find anything that would make me look like Jo. And as I see a bald man with lush blonde curls, I grab it and wear it and run back to the room.

"Jo! There you are, I helped you clean up the mess. I'm not that seasick anymore but I still feel hallucinated." He says in delight.

I lick my lips. And go towards him. Oh no. I forgot to lock in the wig. I just hope he won't notice. And I was played when he started running his fingers through the thick wig, he then looks at me in the eyes.

"Jo, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes upon." He says, And as we grow closer, I suggested we change our clothes for breakfast. He just gives me a smile and asks,

"Hey, Is Kelly around? I'm really worried. I haven't seen her since we boarded on this ship. Thank goodness! He forgot about the humiliating towel encounter, and even if he did remember it, he'll think I was Jo! This is going alright, now I just need to start imitating Jo.

We change into our outfits and rush downstairs for breakfast. We were served with warm bread alongside with goat cheese and tasty orange marmalade. And into my delight, they served the perfect tropical fruit shake which I tasted first.

"Ms. Kelly, I think you've already tasted this shake." Mr. Moesby mentions, Ugh. Now how do I correct him?

"Sir, I think that's my girlfriend you're talking to. Kelly's not here right now, right Jo?" Kendall says, sending me an excuse.

"Yeah! Hey Kendall, Don't you have to go to the comfort room?" I say just to tick him off for some time.

"Do I? Well then I'll go." Kendall says before he leaves. Phew. How would it be if they found out I'm imitating Jo?

As Kendall disappears, everyone comes in full blast asking me why does Kendall think I'm Jo. I tell them all about it and everyone agrees that it will help him perform well and keep him thinking positive in order for the tour to be pushed through with. Except that, Carlos wasn't paying attention. And I'm afraid he might tell Kendall, which makes it difficult. I'll have to make both of them avoid each other.

I then look towards James, still disappointed how he can't find a good girl here.

"If only I could see a girl, a beautiful girl, dressed with gold and silver and hair perfectly falling to her shoulders, I'd be my happiest." He says in complete depression. Well that's pretty hard to find in a cruise ship, but best wishes is all I could give to him.

After breakfast, everyone was full and I was told to gather all the boys for recording. Oh no, I'll have to act like Kelly for once. I start fixing myself up normally, removing the annoying blonde wig, If you notice, Me and Jo look completely different. It's just Kendall's hallucination from being seasick and his total love for Jo which makes him think I'm Jo.

I finally put my regular clothes on and fix my hair the usual way. I then rush to Gustavo's private office he rented in the ship and we start rehearsing the boys. Kendall tries to leave to find Jo but I try to get a hold of him which soothes him.

After rehearsing, which took about 3 hours, we have late lunch in our own rooms and we start lurking around the ship. I see Carlos with Zack and Woody again. I try to keep myself as far away from them as possible and start going inside my room only to find Kendall waiting for Jo. Me and Kendall start to talk usually again until I excuse myself out grabbing the wig. I change my outfit quickly and start being "Jo". I enter the room and me and him have a conversation about me, or should I say, Kelly.

"Jo, I'm starting to see you around more than Kelly. Have you seen her?" he asks

"No, not really." I say

"It's just that, I really like Kelly. You know, as a friend. Not as a girlfriend, but ever since we went aboard, she really seems to care about me. Look, Jo. I know this is the only time we could ever get to be so close since you'll have to stay for 3 years in New Zealand. But if ever you leave, I'd like you to know that I might ask Kelly out, she's really mature and caring. So I hope you agree." He explains.

"Of course I'll agree, she's perfect for you." I say, and as I grow close to his lips, we kissed for twenty seconds. And that's where I ended it.

I run to the toilet and start ripping off this blonde wig, and start crying. He liked me, he really did. But I had to wear a mask for him when he really did like me beneath the mask. I cry for more and start snoozing after, with all my tears shattered on the floor.

And suddenly I wake up with the blonde wig hidden well, phew. I stand up and look at myself in the mirror, I wash off any makeup since the night has gone deeper. I change my office clothes to regular clothes and put on some swimwear. I planned to take a dip and I see no one, the pool is deserted and so I dive in my swimwear. I lift my head up only to see Kendall all the way to the other side of the pool.

We meet for a while and started swimming along. We then rise up since the water's gone cold and start shivering together. We talk about each other, as in, the real me. Kelly. He knows Jo isn't here and we start talking. We related well. Me, taking my scholarship soon. Him, going through high school. We talk some more then he suggests we go upstairs for a really late dinner.

We watch a few movies in our room and we bonded well. We talk about our feelings for some time and he told me everything he told "Jo". I just played cool and acted like I didn't know anything. Then, we find ourselves, really near each other, our hands accidentally met in the bowl of popcorn. And we look at each other, and a kiss is there. And this time, I felt something. Something, really good. He liked me, Kelly. Not Jo. He tries to pull away but I make it last longer by going on top of him to last the kiss. Then I finally pull away and start going to bed with only a smile as a goodnight.

What. Did. I. Just. Do. I kissed someone younger than me so passionately! I'm officially a cougar. No, I don't want this as a bad reputation for Kendall. I have to stop this! I then finally get some rest away from Kendall.

3 days pass and it was going pretty well. We bonded real quick for those days. Me and Kendall started becoming really close. Logan is getting closer with Bailey. Carlos, Zack and Woody are really up to something, I feel it. And James, well he still hasn't found "the one". The mini-performance is tomorrow and I start selling the tickets around. But as I go around, I see Kendall. Looking at me in a bad way.

I approach him but as I smile, he returns with a frown and hands me a plastic bag. He then leaves and I open the bag only to find the blonde wig and all other evidence I've been playing as Jo.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: CHEATERS NEVER WIN, BAILEY

The week's almost over. And the concert is super close. I doubt Cody would still go with me since I'm practically close with the ones performing. He's probably selling them or taking someone else.

I heard there will be a mini-performance of Big Time Rush tomorrow night, and I ask Logan details about the tickets. He just smiles, saying.

"Do you think I'd let you buy those tickets when I'm the one performing?" he questions.

I squeal in delight when I find out he's taking me to the New Zealand concert AND getting me seats for the mini performance. See? It PAYS not to be the crazed fangirl all the time. I give him a quick hug and we start kissing. I pull away saying that I should go first. I go back to my room with London only seeing her moping again, I rush to the comfort room and see that New Zealand's close.

"London, if it's about.." I say, but she interrupts me saying,

"YOU TOOK LOGAN FROM ME! I ALMOST HAD A CHANCE! NOW HOW DO I FIND A SUPER HOT GUY?" she screams in anger and disappointment.

It's kinda my fault I took Logan's attention from her. But she somehow deserved it, so I pat her back and tell her there's James. She suddenly lightens up asking me if I'm attending the mini-performance, I give a quick nod.

She stands up and rushes to the comfort room and comes out fresh wearing a floral dress, her hair is perfectly curled and bangs clipped. Her makeup isn't that strong but her lipgloss is super shiny. She takes some heels and leaves the room, snapping me away.

I tilt my head back and raise a brow and start browsing my clothes. What should I wear for the performance tomorrow? I used up all my dresses except for one, and I decide to save it for tomorrow. It's a pink dress, the top part is glittered pink darker than the lower part which is silky and clear pink which falls before my knees. It isn't a tube type of dress but it has really thin straps to hold down the dress. I also find pink heels in the same shade of the top part of the glittery pink. I also find a cute glittery pink pin which I know will match my pink shade.

I hang them all up in a secret compartment of my closet and start moving out of the room again. I try to approach Logan once again but I also see a crowd of girls coming to him. I let him have some popstar sensation moments and I start to go downstairs to see how's Zack. I see Carlos with Woody while Zack's tying some trap, I carefully avoid it and I start to save him from Carlos' prank. He thanks me then tries to move away but I drag him to a couch and we start to converse.

"Zack, come on. Help me out here." I say. He looks alright but he looks like he's keeping something from me.

"Look, Cody's been really hurt about you spending more time with Logan. Especially the part when he saw you guys, well kiss."

"It was an accident, I swear! You KNOW I love Zack, and I could never replace him with a popstar I only got to be close within a week." I explain

"You could go tell him that, before he sells those tickets to me. I'm planning to take the girl to the concert with you and Cody's tickets." He says and leaves like the wind.

I run to Cody's room and find him all alone studying. I approach him quietly.

"Cody, I have.." I say but he interrupts me

"What? Want to talk about "Logan"? Well I have nothing to say about that jerk." He says in such a way that made me feel bad about myself. I HAVE been spending more time with Logan than my own boyfriend.

"It's just two more days and he'll be out of our ship forever. Cody, I love you. Logan and I, we know we both have relationships." I explain, Cody stands up and kisses me really long.

"It's too late. I sold the tickets already and made plans with someone else. I'm sorry, Bailey. You go have fun with Logan and the band." He says and leaves me alone in the room.

But the sad part is, I really didn't feel the same spark I used to feel. He just broke up with me, indirectly. I run out of the room and fall into Logan's arms crying. He wipes the tears from my eyes and kisses me. And there, I felt it. He could be the one. He sure can be pretty geeky like Cody, but he's different. And I love him

He pulls himself away from me and starts holding my hand pointing at Cody. I turn my back and started regretting my kiss with Logan. Cody was only kidding about the thing inside his room. He then comes back to his room and slams it shut, dropping the rose and a long sorry letter. Yup, I blew my chance. And this time it's for real. I just hug Logan again and we start drifting apart when Kelly calls his attention. Kelly seems glum.

The boys gather around Kelly and she gives all of them tickets to be sold for their mini-performance tomorrow. I approach Kelly and I give her a big hug. She hugs me tightly and we sit together to talk about our problems. I tell her all about betraying Cody for Logan and she tells me her imitating problems with Kendall.

We then exchange advice and we suddenly feel better. We then start roaming around the ship to sell tickets and a lot are sold fairly. Kelly offers me tickets but I say Logan will be providing mine. She gives off a smile and we move on.

Until comes the time we sold atleast 20 tickets. I have 2 tickets left, either I buy them or sell them. I then check the time and see it's 5pm and the sky is getting gloomy. I hug Kelly goodbye and rush to my room. I browse my phones for any notifications and see that London's been bugging me to see her down the poolside. She starts calling me and I just ignore the call and drag myself downstairs. As I go downstairs I see London with tons of lookbooks. I draw towards her and pulls me closer forcing me to sit beside her.

"Bailey! Bailey Bailey! Now, I have a lot of outfits to choose from but I'm not so sure! I have dinner after the mini-performance so I have to look extra perfect!" she squeals, she looks rather worried but I just give her the sarcastic look. Why is she pressuring herself so much for the mini concert? She still hasn't noticed the sarcastic look on my face so I just give out a sigh.

I start going through the look books and I see really great outfits for London. My attention draws to a glittery look book and I start going through the pages. I imagine each outfit with London. I then see an outfit similar as mine! I try to relate it to mine and I notice the skirt part is more of the fluffy balloon type while mine goes straight down. There are sparkles sprinkled carefully on the skirt tracing the path of the skirt. It's in ruby red which totally matches London's golden heels. Although I doubt she'd be wearing the same pair of heels again.

"Well, you look really good in sparkly stuff. So why not get this? The heels, well instead of making them red, you'll obviously look like a tomato if you follow this. So pair it with golden peep toe heels." I mention, for that moment I wished London would finally let me go back to our room to get ready for tomorrow.

"That's perfect Bailey! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She giggles while screaming this, blaring at my ears. And she hugs me tightly, I try to let go and as I struggle to do this, London finally lets go of me and drags me back to our room, leaving the look books but only bringing the one with the best dresses.

As we reach the room, I receive flowers with a note in it. London tried grabbing it from me to examine it but I take it away from her as possible and started reading it. It has a ticket to the concert tomorrow and for their stopover at New Zealand. I squeal in delight but I try to wonder who sent me these. Big chance they're from Logan, but I don't think he'd send them to me now, he told me he'll send me these tomorrow morning. I just drop them on my study and change my clothes ready for sleep. I have a lot to prepare for tomorrow.

Night passes by but this morning was such a buzz. Everyone's getting prepared for the performance later. I see London, still asleep. I creep slowly to my closet and change my clothes. I choose really low maintenance clothes for later since I'd probably be a buzz once they see me tonight, though I know London will be the apple of everyone's eyes, literally. She'll look like a golden ruby apple.

I take out leggings to be paired with a floral strappy dress. I bind them all together with a gray cardigan until my thighs. I rush to the washroom and brush my teeth. I run my hands through my hair, it's really messy, but I won't be touching them until tonight. I have a lot to fix, I have to curl my hair well, I have to put darker makeup. I wash my face and wipe it gently with a towel. And apply some light lip gloss and pin my messy bangs. I comb my hair quick and head out.

I take a quick look again at my outfit for later but as I see London sitting up on her bed calling her assistant about her choice of outfit. I smile at her and she winks back. I then see Zack and Woody alone without Carlos. I go towards them,

"So, where's your pranking buddy, mate, friend, whatever. Where's Carlos?" I ask

"Well, he's forbidden to come out of his headquarters until the actual performance." Woody replies. I nod alright and leave. I take a look around the place and I see Cody. All alone, I try to approach him to say sorry.

And as I do this, I sneak slowly to him, only to find him hugging me once again. And I see myself, in his arms again. There comes that same spark, only stronger. And he pulls himself from me and gives me a kiss.


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: LEAVING THE SUITE LIFE

Today is the day. The day wherein the boys have to kick their butts out there so they could push through with their Summer Tour. I fix myself up the bed only to find Kendall's bed empty, all his luggage is finally packed and ready to leave in a minute.

I sigh and fix my bed quickly. I rush to washroom and clean myself up. This will probably be the last day I'll be having on this cruise ship. We're leaving tomorrow morning, 8am. I change to my usual office attire, the plastic bag with all the evidence of me copying Jo is hidden in my closet, I take it out and throw it to the water out of the ship.

I've hated myself ever since. Kendall liked me for me, but still I yet to force him to like me in such a way that hurts him. I let my hair down combing it, I'll be straightening it tonight for the performance. I brush my teeth and apply my usual makeup and head out to Gustavo's office.

All the boys crowd all together at Gustavo's table. I draw closer to Kendall but that only leads him to going to the other side of the table, totally avoiding me. I sigh and just listen to Gustavo's announcements, taking down every detail and more schedules.

"Okay, so DOGS! Perform at your best tonight, if you don't do good, Well. You aren't gonna have a summer tour. And.." but I interrupt him, finally.

"And you wouldn't like that. Right?" I say, the boys look down and reply,

"We wouldn't." they harmonize.

"Well then let's get started! I chose all the outfits needed for your.." but into my shock, I was interrupted rudely by Kendall.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I got that. So am I done here? I just need to perform for tonight right then I can finally skunk out of my annoying room in this stupid ship?" I stomp my foot in anger and scream at Kendall.

"You know? I could just be relaxing right now on our last day on this cruise ship. But NO! I work my ass off for you guys, for Gustavo, for the company, FOR YOU. But you return me with this rejection? Look, I'm sooo sorry if things never went your way on this ship. I'm sorry for pretending to be someone I'm not. But can we just get this thing over with so I could finally, resign?" I sigh, take my planner and leave Gustavo and the rest with no other words, slamming the door shut.

I run back to my room and start packing everything, I grab everything I left on this ship and put it all back to my luggage, I drag everything I brought here outside of my room and start weeping infront of the door. Why, why do I have to deal with such? I continue crying myself out until James helps me up. I give James a quick hug and he brings me to his headquarters.

He helps me cope with the situation which I almost never saw in James. I tell him everything and explained it thoroughly. He hands me a tissue box,

"Kelly, I'm sorry. Here, to lighten up your mood. Help me find a girl to hit on. Sounds good?" He says in such a positive tone.

I giggle a bit and drag him out of the room. Hmm. It's really hard to find James' type. As long as she's really pretty or famous, that's for James. We lurk around yet we see no one. We tried few girls but it only ended up me calming her down.

The whole day was not really wasted, but it was alright. The clock strikes 5pm and it's a signal we should start fixing everything. We go back to James' room and there I apply my makeup and do my hair. James' stylist is fixing him which just leads me into chatting with him.

I check the clock again and it's an hour before showtime. Me and James pass through a secret passage way in order for us not to be lost in the crowd. We reach backstage and me and James depart. I wave him goodbye only to find myself bumping into Kendall.


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: JUST THROUGH A BUMP

As I accidentally bump through Kendall, I look at him for a while but as my pen drops, he picks it up for me again. Everything flashes back to me again. The time he called my clumsy for dropping my pen, when he put his arms around me, told me to sat near me. I tear up a bit and carefully say,

"Thanks." I then leave but he grabs my arm closer to him. I look at him and we stare at each other for a while.

"Kelly." He says, he looks down a bit then looks at me again. "I'm sorry. I just, I liked you. But I didn't want our reputation and best friend relationship ruined. How would the other guys react or my mom would react if they found out we were together? I'm not with Jo anymore, and I'm surrounded by your effort and love. I miss Jo, but I also missed you. I love you, Kelly. But right now isn't the time for us." He continues.

I stare at the floor for a while then I suddenly catch myself looking at his green eyes. All so sparkly and perfect. Kendall is just, perfect. I smile at him and hug him. We hug each other for a while and he leads me to the concert area.


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9: FORGIVEN. 

Hours passed as Cody has kissed me. After we kissed, I smile but run away quick, back to my room and just happen to kill time there, wondering who the heck would give me these flowers and tickets? I end up slouching on my bed and browsing my phone. It's two hours until the show will be starting. A lot of fans are surrounding the event area already but I'm confident enough for my VIP Tickets so then I start prepping myself up.

I quickly jump off my bed and take out the outfit I picked out for tonight. I hang them all at the back of the comfort room and lather myself up. I also start shaving off extra hair on my legs. I repeatedly rinse off my face with normal faucet water. After, I curl my hair carefully and pin my bangs. I slip on the dress and put everything together.'

I rush to a mirror and see myself. I then wish myself for a good and memorable night and spray quick perfume and grab my stuff. As I was packing my things in the neutral pink sling bag, someone knocks on the door. I check my phone as I hear it buzz to see if it's Logan and I see his text that I just received now, "cant pick u up, c ya backstage tell BGs secret code: I like swag apps luv ya"

He doesn't usually text like this, but it's obvious he's in a real hurry. I smile and not reply back. I check the time and it's 15 minutes till the show starts. There is still someone knocking on the door. I run to the door and open it, but to my surprise, it's Cody. He's wearing a gray sweater which he paired with dark blue jeans and with red Converse.

I look at him in surprise and look down blushing, "Oh, I didn't expect it to be you Cody." I say, he replies with a smirk,

"Can I come in first? I have to tell you something" I then open the door wider and we sit on the bed first, I first start the conversation

"Well, what happened?"

"Bailey, I'm sorry. Look, I overreacted. And I shouldn't be so sensitive. Can we start over?"

I smile and run up to him and hug him tightly like before. We then smile at each other for a while then we realize it's 10 minutes until the performance starts. We start running through the thick crowd and I tell the bodyguards Logan's code, they let me in with 2 seats available. Perfect for me and Cody.

As the show starts, I see Logan taking a glance at me, I smile and act real and happy but when the song came up, Kendall started saying,

"Now I wanna call up anyone, any girl that DESERVES to be called. How about.. "

I see Logan's eyes look at me and signals me to come up, I just nod No but he grabs his mic saying, "How about Bailey? Come up here Bailey, my cover girl." He says with a wink, I squeeze Cody's hands goodbye and smile at him, my attention then draws toward Logan. He gives me a small kiss on the cheek and starts singing Cover Girl to me.

_Cause you're my Cover, Cover Girl_

_I think you're a Superstar_

_Yeah you are_

_Why don't you know?_

_Yeah you so pretty, that it hurts_

_It's what's underneath the skin, the beauty that shines within_

_You're the only one that rocks my world,_

_My Cover Girl._

I then start blushing and Logan hugs me tightly and leads me out of the stage for his last few songs. Me and Cody start talking usually again and once the performance ended. Everyone was rushing to get their CDs signed and to meet and greet the boys. I smile at Logan for a while and leave with Cody. I then receive another text from Logan, "_Look, sorry for not going to you after performance, We're leaving tomorrow before 9am for our tour. Meet me at 8:30" _

I then close my phone and start hanging out with Cody again. After a few hours, we get tired and head back to our headquarters. I take a deep sleep.

In the morning, to my surprise, it's 8:45. I then squeal and wash my face and brush my teeth. I then rush downstairs only to find the band, Kelly and Gustavo waiting for the ship to go to a complete stop.

I then run to Logan "Logan! Don't leave yet!" I shout, he looks back and drops all his luggage to the floor and hugs me tightly. I feel like everyone's watching, but who cares? This is Logan who we're talking about.

We then look at each other for a while then I cry for a little while. He wipes the tears off my face and kisses me, the last time he would ever do that. I still cry and as tears run down my face, Gustavo lets out a scream and he lets go. He puts his hands to my right cheek and utters silently,

"Goodbye, Bailey."

I smudge my hands to my face and wipe of all these tears. I watch him leave slowly, he looks back and smiles. I smile back, and he leaves. Off to New Zealand is he. I then go back slowly to my room and see Cody, he smiles. I smile back at him and he tells me to come closer,

"Bailey, no matter who comes in and leaves you in your life. Always remember, YOU are my Cover Girl." He says, I smile a bit and we leave the room.


	11. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

_Kelly_

Well, so we got the tour on. The performance was amazing. And the people gave their best opinions and the crowd was outstanding.

As we drop in New Zealand, we see the views. Kendall's been trying to get on hold with Jo but I don't think she'd be that easy to find. We have our first concert and into our surprise, Jo was able to meet up with Kendall again in the crowd and the Meet & Greet.

They kiss, hug, whatever they do, I'm not that jealous anymore. They talk about each other, what has happened and changed. Jo tours us around.

But as we drop by a museum, Kendall holds Jo's hands; Carlos and Logan are running around, and to my shock, James wraps his arms around me, smiling.

_Bailey_

It's been days until Big Time Rush has aboarded the ship. And I've definitely got all their songs stuck on my head ever since.

Me and Cody are able to converse more and we grow closer into our relationship. Everything's back to normal now, actually. London has more better problems to fix about. Woody finally got over the Cheese prank and Zack finds a girl he met in the performance.

But as I go back to my room to get something, I find Woody hugging me from behind.


End file.
